The one that got away,but still is here
by ilovereadingfanfiction
Summary: hmm..do u guys really deserve to know? well..It's seven years after highschool and Lizzie hasn't seen Gordo since..LG
1. chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I decided to write a brand new story just cause my other one was...well.. shit...anyways so i hope this one catches your interests a lot more cause on my old one only one person reveiwed....thats right only one.! So this story is dedicated to that one person, your such a doll PaLM TRee 101 thank you for reveiwing..oh and by the way I love your storys.!! your story is actually the first fanfiction i read for Lizzie  
McGuire...so i guess you can say you inspired me huh? well anyways this is for you... anyways..i haven't exactly figured out what this story is going to be about, it's just an out of the blue type thing so just please stick with me. Lizzie McGuire isn't mine Blah Blah Blah...you all know the drill.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
My life is the worst, well actually it's not because there is people out there that has never fallen in love before and never will. Unfortunetly though I don't know what is worse someone who has fallen in love and still is but can't be with their love because of somthing they did, or never having fallen in love. Ether way I hate my life completely, I utterly hate it. I just wish I could take back all the things I did wrong so many years ago. All the mistakes I have made, and then maybe I would be with him right now right at this minute him with his arms around me. Oh how much I prey to feel his touch again, to smell his scent. I have missed him more then anything. I would do anything just to see him once more, to tell him how sorry I am for hurting him so many years ago.  
  
I know Gordo though more then anyone, well I knew him more then anyone and if he is anything like he was when he was eighteen he wouldn't even want to consider looking at me. Do you know how much that hurts, just thinking that the one person you can see yourself with when your eighty years old doesn't know that your loving them, that your dead or alive and frankly wouldn't even care.  
  
It hurts me so much just thinking of that night that I said thoughs horrable things to him, when he was trying to tell me that my boyfriend was cheating on me. Then about five days later I found out he was telling me the truth all along. Of course though me being such the jerk that I am, I couldn't even try to tell Gordo how sorry I was for saying thoughs things to him, tell him how I knew he was looking out for me, and mostly tell him that I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him in the sandbox so many years ago. Yes though I can admitt I didn't react to my feelings right away, but the moment that I realized I couldn't live without him, that he was my dream come true and I found all I needed in life was being with him I realized that I loved him with all my heart but it was to late. I already hurt him to much, me loving him would just hurt him way more. By the time I realized I loved him you see, he had already had a girlfriend and I heard from the rumor mill that they were soon going to get engaged. That was the hardest news in my life. The man that is surpose to live the rest of his life with me, was going to live it with another woman.  
  
Well thats enough of the pathedic love life. All I have to say is Gordo is happy with another woman somewhere in Hollywood directing somthing probably, while I'm here in New York City it a tiny little office working on some magazine that isn't even important because no one even reads it. I guess though I should tell you who I am shouldn't I? I'm Lizzie McGuire, 25 year old Lizzie McGuire in love with her ex best friend for the past seven years. The only Lizzie McGuire that works at a magazine company that no one in their right mind would even buy, the one that couldn't belive her best friend over her own head because in her eyes Ethan Craft was the most amazing person in the world. Now I see totally different the most amazing person is the one that got away, David Gordon. My precious Gordo.  
  
Lizzie stopped writing and looked up at her computer screen, she often wrote herself little storys about her life just to keep in reminder the worst thing she did in her life. The one she'll never forgot because every morning she has to wake up and realize that her life could be so much better if she didn't make all those mistakes seven years ago. "Gordo" she wispered to herself "how much I miss you" while a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
She looked up at her computer screen and pressed the Esc button. A message popped up onto the screen "would you like to save?" she read to herself. "No" she thought and immdently clicked the button. A minute passed with her just looking at the screen blankly when her cell phone rang as she looked at who was calling she clicked the hello button. "Hello mother" she said, ever since Lizzie moved away seven years ago her and her mother never really got along, they always fought over Lizzie coming home. Of course Jo McGuire wanting Lizzie coming home and Lizzie thinking that at that exact moment Gordo could have been home with his wife, and she wasn't ready to handle that yet. "Are you coming home for thanksgiving dear?" Jo asked her daughter like she did every year even though she knew what the response would be. "Mom I'm sorry I can't, work has been so busy latley I just don't think I can take the time off " which was a complete lie and Jo knew it, she knew the magazine Lizzie worked at wasn't very popular and there was nothing for Lizzie to be busy with. Like always though Jo went along with it, feeling upset she responded "Well..alright dear I guess if work comes before family there is always next year." "Sorry mom but I got to go bye" and with that Lizzie hung up the phone. Lizzie use to love talking to her mom back in highschool, but since then she just wasn't able too. Jo was always trying to get her to come home one way or another and Lizzie just couldn't handle coming home yet. She couldn't handle watching Gordo be in love with another woman. "There is no way I am going home" she said to herself.  
  
A/N: Well guys...there it is my new story..I know chapter one isn't very big...and unfortuantly I am doing the same thing again. I just want to see if everyone likes the story or if it's shit like my other one. Don't worry guys I didn't even like my other one. Well please read and reveiw and tell me what you think...oh wait...ok ill make a deal..if i get 2 just 2 reveiws not from PaLM TRee 101..then I will write another chapter by the time I go away on Friday...If not then I'll try and write one when I get back on Monday...actually guys it would have to be Tuesday cause I work monday..so please Reveiw..cause I actually like writing this story...well I'm gone..luv all you and thanks for reading.!


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Ok guys I'm back...and im happy that i had 3 reveiws..!! even if one was from PaLM TRee 101 because i love hearing what you think about my chapters...yes i know i have a lot of mistakes (spelling wise) but the program on my computer doesnt have spell check. Can you belive that?!? that pisses me right off...anyways here is the second chapter to my story..oh yes thanks go out to MuseLynae and Abuhin for the reveiws and the very kind words..you guys rock!! luv all you.!  
  
This story is dedicated to PaLM TRee 101...I Love your storys!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Lizzie got off work early that day, she was extreamly thankful of that. She couldn't stand being there any longer. Work usually made her think of Gordo's work which made her think of Gordo's wife which made her upset. How she wished she could spend her life with Gordo, share her dreams with him, instead of just dreaming about him. She loved him and she knew that she just wished he knew that also.  
  
She got home and threw her purse and jacket on the side of her couch. She lived in a fairly small apartment, she always hated living in a big enviroment so she loved it there. She would always come home and throw her stuff on her couch get dressed in something more comfortable and just relax in front of her computer and once again thats what she did.  
  
She usually didn't go into chat rooms or anything like that related, but this time she was feeling so low that she would do anything to cheer herself up. Even if that was some guy telling her that she was beautiful even if he had never seen her before and just wanted to get in her pants hopefully one day. So there she was in some radom chat room with about fifteen guys talking to her trying to find out more about her.  
  
Then there was this one guy, Lizzie didn't mind talking to him at all. Like she knew him and he wouldn't judge her by how she looked or what she said. She felt comfortable talking to him. She could relate to him.  
28andhatingit: Hey, how are you?  
LostLove: I'm fine, and how are you?  
28andhatingit: Fine,Fine..umm sorry but I'm not use to going onto chats so I might be a little rusty on what people usually say  
LostLove: oh thats alright I can relate, im the exact same way  
28andhatingit: ok so I don't feel like such a goof, anyways what do you do for a living?  
LostLove: nothing important really, I'm into a magazine busniess  
28andhatingit: thats cool, I guess you could say then that im into movies  
LostLove: your an actor?  
28andhatingit: something like that  
LostLove: Wow! so you could know my old friend! Miranda Sanchez?  
28andhatingit: Ya I've heard of her, actually I worked with her. Are you one of her college buddies or somthing?  
LostLove: ya somthing like that, how has she been?  
28andhatingit: to be honest I don't really know. We were great friends at one point in our lives but I haven't seen or talked to her in a good year or so  
LostLove: Oh well it's nice to talk to someone how knows her also though  
28andhatingit: ya I feel the same  
LostLove: anyways...so I'm guessing you 28?  
28andhatingit: ya how did you know?  
LostLove: well, why do u hate it so much  
28andhatingit: long story...I let this girl that I was completly in love with get away  
LostLove: for me its vey similar but I made a mistake and drove him away  
28andhatingit: really? well im glad I can talk to someone that understands my situation then  
LostLove: ya I feel the same way  
28andhatingit: well I better be going I have work to do  
LostLove: alright, hey...want to meet me here again tommorow say eight pm my time?  
28andhatingit: sure...where do you live?  
LostLove: New York  
28andhatingit: ok talk to you then  
28andhatingit appears offline  
  
Lizzie then signed out and went to get a coffee at her nearest coffee shop. While she was driving she thought to herself. "Wow this guy know's Miranda! Mine and Gordo's  
Miranda! It has been so long since I last seen her, even talk to her. Why did we all have to go to different colleges? Why didn't I at least keep in contact with Miranda, call her, write her? I guess I just wanted to get rid of my old life completely, but now I see how wrong I was. I belong with Gordo, I need Miranda to talk to I just wish I could change everything. I wish I could hear her voice yell my name when shes really excited about something again. I wish I could see how much she has changed, who she is with, and what she is doing with her life right now. Then there is Gordo. What do I miss about Gordo? I miss everything about him. His hair, his smell, his eyes oh how I could just melt staring into his bright blue eyes. His kindness, his touch, and I guess just Gordo. I miss him the most out of everything I left behind. Oh how was I so stupid? To leave the love of my life, to leave the greatest life anyone could ever have?"  
  
"There I go again!" she thought to herself. "Baggering on about how much I love Gordo. I need to stop this, I need to stop thinking about him. I need to get over him and get on with my life." Lizzie got to the coffee shop ordered her coffee and headed straight home. The rest of the night she did her work on her magazine and then went straight to bed and to sleep. Dreaming once again about how her life would be different if she just listened to Gordo so long ago. She always dreamed about Gordo, usually it was about her life with Gordo if she had to have belived him. Then there was the occassional dream where she would dream of Gordo with his wife not remembering anything about Lizzie. Those were the dreams that she usually woke up in a cold sweat from. This dream however was one of her good dreams, she was lying in a feild of flowers and Gordo comes up to her and tells her he has been looking for her for the past seven years but never could have found her.  
  
Lizzie then awakens to the sound of her alarm clock at seven in the mourning. "Oh no, not another boring day at work." She said to herself. She got up anyways got showered, dressed, ate then headed off to work. When she got to work once again all she could think about was Gordo. "Oh not again, I'm surpose to stop this." she thought thinking people are soon going to think she was crazy cause all she does is dream of a guy who is like a dream. The day went by very slowly for Lizzie. As she got home she threw her purse and her jacket once again on the edge of her sofa and sat down to watch some t.v while she worked on some of the work she never got done today at her job. She had dinner and eventually it was eight oclock. She went upstairs to her computer room sat down and signed into the same chat she did last night. Sure enough there he was same name and everything.  
28andhatingit: Hello again  
LostLove: nice to talk to you again  
28andhatingit: same to you  
LostLove: so busy day?  
28andhatingit: ya extreamly busy, how about you and your magazine?  
LostLove: not as busy as you would think belive me  
28andhatingit: slow day huh?  
LostLove: it's hard to think when you have somthing else on your mind. you know?  
28andhatingit: haha ya I get that alot  
LostLove: about that girl your were in love with?  
28andhatingit: ya, actually you might think this is strange but I can't help but still be in love with her. The last thought I have of her always stays in my mind so I have always loved her.  
LostLove: I don't find it that strange I'm the same way actually  
28andhatingit: It's because you loved the person back then, how can't you love them now when you don't know how they have changed? For all I know she could be the same person she was before. Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling all this to a perfect stranger.  
LostLove: Don't worry about it. I feel the same way  
28andhatingit: I sometimes get ahead of myself and I can't help but say things that come to my head  
LostLove: my old friend use to be like that  
28andhatingit: really good then I'm not the only one that makes an ass of myself  
LostLove: haha but I don't know if he still does  
28andhatingit: haven't talked to him for a while huh?  
LostLove: ya, and I really miss him  
28andhatingit: is this the guy that you were in love with? Oh I'm sorry there I go again I shouldn't be asking you that question.  
LostLove: no it's ok, ya he is the one I love.  
28andhatingit: oh I see your situation is basically the same as mine  
LostLove: didn't I already tell you that?  
28andhatingit: sorry I probably wasn't paying attention I often do that too  
LostLove: haha so did my friend  
28andhatingit: Well I should be going, I'm so tired an I have a movie to work on tommorow so same time tommorow?  
LostLove: you bet! night  
28andhatingit appears offline  
  
Lizze looked the screen over once more and laughed to herself "This guy has all Gordo's old habits" she thought. She then closed the conversation, turned off the computer, got changed, brushed her teeth, and jumped into bed. While in bed she dreamed once again pleasent dreams of her and Gordo being reaquanted.  
  
A/N: There you go guys chapter 2.!! I bet you didn't actually think I would write a second chapter did you? Well your wrong. lol dont worry I will keep writing chapters..if you guys keep reveiwing. Sorry about how long it took to update a little over a week it's because I was gone away..but I'm sorry still anyways like I promised this chapter is longer...so..have fun reading and please reveiw and tell me what you think. Luv you all!!


End file.
